Em seus olhos
by Karen Vekar
Summary: Havia um plano de Voldemort, um plano muito ruim na opinião dela. Mas o que podia fazer? É sua missão. Amber Evans não conhecia nada além dos muros da Mansão Malfoy, nada além do seu treinamento, nada além do pequeno mundo que Voldemort criara ao redor dela. Então tudo mudou. Agora além do pequeno mundo que conhecia... havia Hogwarts. E dentro dela uma nova vida lhe esperava.
1. Chapter 1

**EM SEUS OLHOS by Karen Vegard**

 **Sinopse:** Havia um plano de Voldemort, um plano muito ruim na opinião dela. Mas o que podia fazer? É sua missão.

Amber Evans não conhecia nada além dos muros da Mansão Malfoy, nada além do seu treinamento, nada além do pequeno mundo que Voldemort criara ao redor dela.  
Então tudo mudou. Agora além do pequeno mundo que conhecia... havia Hogwarts. E dentro dela uma nova vida lhe esperava.  
No que deveria se agarrar? Na vida que sempre teve ou na esperança que surgia?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ofegou mais uma vez e abaixou a varinha. Hoje com certeza não era o seu dia de sorte.

― Mais uma vez ― ordenou seu pai.

Ela respirou fundo e voltou a erguer a varinha, mirando a árvore que estava apenas a alguns metros dela. Concentrou-se novamente e lançou:

― _Mortem_.

A árvore voltou a estalar e a garota observou com atenção seu grosso tronco secar mais uma vez e começar a se partir, suas folhas voltaram a cair, dessa vez totalmente secas. Ela sorriu, estava conseguindo.

― Continue observando.

Seu sorriso sumiu sob a nova ordem do pai. Sempre que ouvia isso significava mais uma falha sua.

A árvore reprimiu-se, como se toda a sua vida estivesse sendo sugada de dentro para a fora, sua casca começou a cair pedaço por pedaço como simples pedaços de papel queimado. Mas sem aviso, tudo simplesmente voltou ao normal. As folhas voltaram aos seus lugares, vivas e coloridas, o tronco remendou-se e voltou a sua textura original. A árvore vivia, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A garota bufou mais uma vez e abaixou a varinha. Reprimiu o próprio nervosismo quando escutou os passos leves e lentos do pai se aproximando, o farfalhar de sua roupa agora estava bem ao seu lado, fazendo-a se virar e encarar os olhos vermelhos-sangue, únicos e frios.

― Amber, eu preciso repetir tudo o que ensinei a você? ― ele perguntou secamente.

― Não senhor ― ela respondeu prontamente.

― Então por que está falhando? ― ele questionou aproximando-se dela em passos lentos e ameaçadores.

Amber se negou a recuar. Já estava acostumada com o variável tom de Lord Voldemort, seus olhares mortais e seu sorriso desafiador. Nada daquilo era em vão, ele não mantinha uma máscara. É um assassino, simples e direto. Voldemort não fingia ser um pai bondoso, carinhoso, e ela não pedia por isso, aprendera a não pedir. Não gostava da forma como vivia e de como era tratada, mas simplesmente não ligava mais. Em oitenta por cento das vezes Amber não temia o pai, mas os vinte por cento que sobrava se tornava muito maior e muito mais insuportável quando ela falhava.

Então apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu, como se mil facas entrassem parcialmente em todo o seu corpo. Não gritou e nem pediu para que parasse. Sempre aprendeu que a dor fazia parte do psicológico, um truque de sua própria mente que ela tinha que controlar. Mas tudo isso mudava quando sentia seu corpo se contorcer por inteiro. Não dava para ignorar um Cruciatus, não importa quantas vezes você sofra com ele.

― Levante-se ― Voldemort ordenou, puxando-a com violência.

Ela permaneceu calada, fitando os olhos ofídicos.

― Vá para o seu quarto e só saia de lá para o jantar.

Amber assentiu e apressou seus passos pelo jardim, deixando-o para trás. Os corredores da Mansão estavam mal iluminados como sempre, mas ela manteve o ritmo, sabia o caminho perfeitamente. Massageou o braço onde seu pai apertara, provavelmente aparecia um hematoma ali mais tarde, não se importou.

Assim que passou pela porta a trancou, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes até desistir e deixar uma única lágrima escapar, rapidamente a enxugou. Não deveria chorar, nunca, mas também não conseguia aprender isso. Estava cansada e em um mundo bem distante dali esse era um direito dela. Depois de quinze anos sob o mesmo teto, aguentando as mesmas coisas, sendo tratada da mesma forma, Amber tinha todo o direito de estar cansada. Mas não ali. A Mansão Malfoy era o seu lugar desde o dia em que nascera e ali ela não tinha direito a nada. Não que alguém a impedisse de reclamar, mas sabia que era em vão. Não pode passar a vida inteira reclamando e ela passaria a vida inteira ali.

Abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos e deixou-se levar pela tristeza e pela raiva. Ela não entendia como não estava completamente acostumada a vida que tinha desde sempre. Por que continua a chorar? Por que ainda pensava em desistir? Por que ainda esperava que algo melhorasse? Por que ainda tinha esperança?

Esperança. Esse era o seu tormento desde os oito anos quando viu a família Malfoy pela primeira vez. Tudo porque eles eram uma família. O filho sorria e brincava, o pai parecia não se importar com nada, mas a mãe era perfeita, o carinho em pessoa. E Amber sentia falta de sua mãe. Então desde aquele misero dia em toda confusão que surgia, em todo ataque, tinha a esperança de que alguém aparecesse e a levasse para bem longe dali. Mas isso nunca acontecia. Nem sabiam da existência dela.

Bufou pela milésima vez naquele dia e levantou-se. Não podia ficar se lamentando. Tudo o que tinha que fazer é se acostumar, aceitar que nada vai mudar, que ninguém vai chegar e que ela permanecerá confinada sob as ordens do seu pai, o maldito Lord das Trevas, para todo o seu limitado sempre.

Varreu os olhos pelo seu quarto, tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado, em exceção apenas de sua mesa. Aproximou-se dela e analisou a bagunça. Ali havia alguns livros antigos que usava para estudar e alguns recortes de jornais, a maioria deles se tratava de uma foto, fotos do _famoso Potter_. Foi ensinada a odiar Harry Potter, ouvia histórias sobre ele desde pequena, de como era egoísta, impertinente, mentiroso e de como acabara com a chance de Lord Voldemort se tornar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Mas ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Na verdade, agradecia por se tornar uma barreira para seu pai, uma barreira que o separava do poder absoluto. Imaginava como o mundo seria se Voldemort tivesse mais poder... provavelmente não haveria muitos para descobrir que na verdade era melhor estar no inferno.

Sentou-se na cadeira e alcançou uma foto do Potter, ele não parecia esperar pela foto. Seus cabelos grandes estavam bagunçados, usava um uniforme e olhava surpreso para a câmera. Na próxima ele estava completamente diferente, mais alto, mais magro, com os cabelos mais curtos. Provavelmente nem tinha conhecimento sobre aquela foto. Mas foi justamente essa foto que fizera Amber ter certeza de que jamais odiaria Harry Potter como seu pai lhe ensinou. Não compartilhava um afeto por ele, parecia-lhe inseguro demais, fraco demais, ingênuo demais, no entanto, eram os olhos dele que a prendiam e ganhavam. Eram exatamente iguais aos seus: verdes, confusos, temerosos e completamente perdidos. A diferença era que ela os escondia debaixo da frieza e da indiferença, mas ele parecia ingênuo demais para isso.

Ergueu a cabeça e imediatamente encontrou o próprio reflexo, suspirou, lembrando-se do seu pequeno segredo. Pegou seu exemplar de Hogwarts, Uma História e o folheou até chegar a última página, sob a capa traseira soltou um mínimo pedaço de papel e retirou uma fotografia antiga, na verdade era mais um recorte de um jornal que achara perdido no porão e que logo fora queimado, para que ninguém notasse a falta da foto. Analisou-a com cuidado. Era uma típica foto de família: o homem enlaçava a cintura de sua esposa enquanto a mesma carregava em seus braços um bebê, e ambos sorriam. Seria a foto perfeita se não estivesse embaixo da manchete errada, e Amber lembrava-se perfeitamente das letras garrafais anunciando: TRAGÉDIA COM A FAMÍLIA POTTER.

Passou os dedos sobre a imagem da mulher de pele clara, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes marcantes. Ergueu o rosto só para ter certeza de que encontraria as mesmas características em si própria como todas as outras vezes. Aquela foto era sua maior chama de esperança. Voldemort nunca lhe dissera o nome de sua mãe ou lhe dera uma foto dela, apenas lembrava-a sempre de que a mesma estava morta e que era doloroso demais lembrar dela. Mas Amber aprendera da pior forma que Lord Voldemort não tinha capacidade de amar.

Amber Evans podia ser uma Potter, e não uma simples parente distante como fora forçada a aceitar e acreditar. Acreditar. No que deveria acreditar? Aquela foto podia ser apenas um símbolo de sua tolice, uma futura dor. E se de fato fosse filha de Voldemort com uma Evans? Pois era difícil demais acreditar que Lilian Evans Potter teve uma filha com Voldemort. Então ou Amber era uma Potter ou sua mãe estava mesmo morta e seu pai era Voldemort?

No que deveria se agarrar? Na sua vida atual ou na esperança?

Amber respirou fundo como sempre fazia e adentrou a sala de jantar. Surpreendeu-se quando notou a presença dos Malfoy, mas apenas expressou indiferença e sentou no lugar vago mais próximo da ponta, onde estava Voldemort. Ergueu o queixo, pela primeira vez estava cara a cara com Draco Malfoy e não queria demonstrar nada além da habitual indiferença.

― Amber ― Voldemort chamou ― Esse é Draco, o único herdeiro dos Malfoy. Draco, essa é minha filha, Amber Evans.

Ela notou que o loiro arregalara os olhos e que seus pais se remexeram inquietos. Mas optou por ignorar, seja qual for o problema, eles mesmos vão entregar.

― Prazer, senhor Malfoy ― saudou em tom cortês.

― Igualmente, senhorita Evans ― ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

Ouviu-se um pigarreio e toda a atenção se voltou para o hesitante patriarca Malfoy. A primeira coisa que notou em Lúcio Malfoy foi os seus cabelos, grandes, bem cuidados, e tão platinados quanto os do filho. O maior sonho da garota era cortá-lo, mas permaneceu quieta já que seu cabelo era bem maior que o dele. Malfoy poderia ser vingativo. A segunda coisa que notou é que ele era dono de um imenso medo de Voldemort.

― Se me permite perguntar _milorde_... ― começou hesitante ― Por que deu a ela o sobrenome de uma sangue-ruim?

A irritação do Lord surgiu, mas ele não deixou transparecer.

― Antes de tudo Lúcio... Evans não é o sobrenome de uma sangue-ruim, você que o está associando a uma sangue-ruim em particular ― sorriu debochadamente fazendo Lúcio engolir em seco ― Depois, eu não daria a ela o sobrenome do meu maldito progenitor. Jamais. Amber é grandiosa demais para isso.

― Mas elas são parecidas... ― insistiu Lúcio ― Eu pensei...

O punho de Voldemort bateu sobre a mesa causando um estrondo, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem.

― Eu não admito esse tipo de insinuação Malfoy ― ele rosnou, letal ― Amber é a imagem perfeita de sua mãe, Diana Evans, e eu não autorizei nenhuma discussão sobre isso.

Diana Evans.

Era a primeira vez que ouvia o nome de sua mãe, mas nem ousou se mexer. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter alguma reação senão essa. Não na frente deles.

― Perdão, milorde.

Voldemort voltou a esboçar o mesmo sorriso debochado de sempre.

― Hoje não haverá um jantar e sim uma reunião.

Amber lamentou internamente. Apesar de nunca ter participado de uma reunião, seu estomago falava mais alto e ele gritava por comida.

― Todos já devem saber da recuperação dos meus poderes, Dumbledore e Potter já devem ter espalhado as boas novas ― Voldemort continuou soando profissional, mas exibindo um sorriso que deixava claro que a ideia o agradava ― Felizmente, cada um escolhe se quer acreditar ou não, já que Potter não tem provas. No entanto, eu quero ter garantias do meu triunfo sobre ele.

― Que...garantias, milorde? ― Lúcio quis saber.

― Colocarei um espião dentro de Hogwarts.

― Um espião? ― Draco soltou, surpreso.

Voldemort sorriu e lançou um olhar significativo para Amber que o sustentou.

― O que devo fazer? ― ela questionou já sabendo que aquela missão era sua.

― Você, Amber, será a nova aluna de Hogwarts.

Ela não conseguiu ter uma reação digna para o que estava sentindo, mas seu coração batia violentamente agora e suas mãos tremeram. Recuou, colocando as mãos sobre o colo para que ninguém notasse e respirou fundo, tentando controlar seu coração e sua mente.

― Hogwarts, senhor? ― questionou duvidosa.

― Sim, preciso de alguém lá dentro para me mandar informações precisas sobre Potter e Dumbledore. Draco irá ajudar você, acredito que isso não seja problema, não é?

Draco se adiantou para responder, mas sua mãe, Narcisa, foi mais rápida:

― Não terá problema algum, Amber e Draco serão _grandes_ amigos.

― Mas o ano letivo já começou... milorde, há duas semanas ― comentou Draco, tentando se manter indiferente.

― Eu já pedi uma ajuda de Severo, Amber já está na lista de alunos e participará da Seleção amanhã.

― Amanhã? ― Amber questionou, surpresa, pela primeira vez não conseguindo manter a indiferença ― Mas senhor, meu uniforme, meus livros...

― Não se preocupe, querida. Eu já cuidei de tudo isso ― Voldemort garantiu, segurando a mão da garota e a levando até em cima da mesa ― Falta apenas um animal e eu darei a liberdade para que você escolha um no Beco Diagonal amanhã antes de ir para Hogwarts, mas eu sugiro que compre um gato parecido com sua forma animaga, pode ser útil.

― Obrigada, pai ― ela agradeceu esboçando o sorriso mais sincero que conseguiu ― Mas o que, exatamente, eu devo fazer em Hogwarts?

― Tenho certeza de que será selecionada para a Sonserina ― ele disse orgulhoso, fazendo-a engolir em seco ― Mas quebre as regras, torne-se amiga do Potter.

― Uma Sonserina ser amigo do Potter, milorde? ― desacreditou Lúcio ― Não acha que chamará atenção demais?

― Sim, mas será uma atenção oposta ao que realmente deveria ser ― concordou o Lord, acariciando a cabeça de Nagini que surgira ao seu lado ― Amber, quando for selecionada para a Sonserina, peça ao Dumbledore para se sentar com os grifinórios, diga que se sente melhor lá. Eu o conheço, ele aceitará pensando o melhor de você. Torne-se amiga do Potter e dos grifinórios, eu pedi para que Severo lhe dê detenções sempre que possível ― Draco arregalou os olhos, mas Voldemort apenas continuou ― Assim terão tempo de reunir informações sem chamar atenção.

― Snape nunca colocou um Sonserino em detenção ― Draco disse subitamente.

― Mas é claro que vai colocar uma Sonserina que está mais próxima da Grifinória do que da própria casa. É um plano perfeito.

 _É um plano horrível_ , pensou Amber inquieta.

― Seja gentil Amber ― ordenou o Lord das Trevas soltando a mão da garota ― Mostre que o Chapéu Seletor foi louco em coloca-la na Sonserina e ganhe a confiança deles.

Não importava o quanto treinara em toda a sua vida ou o quanto, um dia, desejou ir a Hogwarts. O plano de Voldemort dava a ela uma única certeza: estava completamente ferrada.

A parte estranha do dia já começou quando Draco Malfoy bateu na porta de seu quarto. Sob o olhar confuso da ruiva, ele explicou que a ajudaria a rever todo o plano antes de partirem para Hogwarts. Ela virou-se, olhou uma última vez no espelho, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos bem presos e pela calça jeans. E estava pronta. Logo que colocou os pés no Beco, alguns olhos se voltaram para ela. Não saia da Mansão a anos, mas não pensava que tantas pessoas iriam olhá-la daquela maneira, algo entre assustadas e surpresas.

― Estão te olhando assim porque você lembra muito a mãe do Potter, Lilian Potter ― Draco esclareceu sussurrando em seu ouvido ― Devia se aproveitar um pouco disso, pode balançar os sentimentos dele.

― Como? ― ela questionou sem tirar os olhos das pessoas que ainda a encaravam.

― Seja gentil, solte os cabelos... e acima de tudo, brigue com ele.

― Brigar? ― Amber o fitou, confusa. No que ajudaria brigar?

― Minha mãe comentou que nos tempos de Hogwarts, Evans era um pouco esquentadinha e sempre estava brigando com o Potter pai ― ele respondeu esboçando um sorriso travesso ― Apenas seja uma típica adolescente teimosa e segura de si.

Ela acenou em concordância ao entrarem na loja de animais.

― Acho melhor você ficar com isso ― Draco anunciou lhe entregando uma foto dobrada ao meio.

Amber paralisou ao perceber do que se tratava:

― É a minha mãe? ― questionou em um fio de voz.

― É ― concordou Draco confuso ― O Lord das Trevas jogou isso na cara do meu pai depois de sairmos da reunião.

Ela piscou repetidas vezes tentando segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar de seus olhos. A mulher na foto, Diana, era de fato muito parecida com ela, havia algumas diferenças, provavelmente porque também herdara algo de seu pai, características que ela não conhecia de quando ele era apenas Tom Riddle. Mas ali estava sua mãe, Diana Evans. Sua mãe.

― Espera ― interviu Draco, fazendo-a voltar para a realidade ― Nunca tinha visto sua mãe? Nem uma foto?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e guardou a foto na bolsa.

― Não importa Malfoy, vamos logo escolher esse gato.

Agradeceu internamente quando o loiro notou que deveria ficar calado. Passeou pela loja analisando cada animal. Havia corujas, sapos, ratos, morcegos, cobras e enfim gatos, quase no final da loja. Nem precisou procurar muito, seus olhos caíram sobre um gato peludo e branco. Aquele já era seu escolhido.

― Pensei que seu animago fosse um gato cinza ― comentou Draco ao notar qual ela escolhera.

― E é ― ela concordou inexpressiva ― Mas sou perfeitamente capaz de altera-lo.

― Sério?

― Obviamente que sim.

Pegou o gato no colo e chamou o vendedor para que pagasse logo por ele.

― Lembra do que fazer? ― questionou Draco, voltando a ficar sério.

― Ser gentil e virar amiga dos grifinórios ― ela respondeu automaticamente.

― Quem são seus pais?

― Morreram e não gosto de falar sobre eles.

― Com quem você mora?

― Com meus avôs. Shelly e Antony.

― Onde você mora?

― Na Londres trouxa.

― Por que é minha amiga?

― Porque aceitou me ajudar nos assuntos que perdi.

― Por que acha que eu aceitei?

― Porque vai tentar me afastar da Grifinória.

― Por que só entrou esse ano e duas semanas depois?

― Eu estudava em casa porque meus avós precisavam de mim em casa e cheguei duas semanas depois porque minha avó estava doente e eu estava ajudando a cuidar dela.

― E se perguntarem sobre Voldemort? ― Draco questionou parando para fitar os olhos verdes da garota.

― Eu não tenho a mínima ideia de quem é ― ela respondeu devolvendo o olhar.

― Ótimo, está pronta. É só não esquecer nada disso ― o loiro garantiu.

Finalmente eles saíram da loja e encontraram Narcisa que optou por esperar do lado de fora. Ela se aproximou sorridente.

― Que gato lindo, senhorita Evans!

― Obrigada, senhora Malfoy ― Amber agradeceu dando um sorriso mínimo ― Acho que devemos ir agora.

O sorriso de Narcisa se perdeu e o rosto dela ganhou um olhar confuso:

― Não vai se despedir do seu...pai?

― Já nos despedimos ontem ― ela mentiu.

E como havia previsto, o sorriso da mulher voltou.

― Já passou da hora do almoço, vai querer comer algo querida?

― Eu agradeço senhora Malfoy, mas meu pai ordenou que eu chegasse lá antes das três. Não quero me atrasar ― Amber respondeu sincera.

Não poderia começar a missão assim. Desobedecendo o pai.

― Tudo bem então, eu acompanho você até a lareira que marcamos.

Ainda sob olhares curiosos, Amber acompanhou os Malfoy por quase todo o Beco Diagonal até encontrarem uma travessa. O local estava vazio, completamente vazio, o que chamou a atenção de Amber. Seguiram adiante até entrarem numa loja à direita. A loja parecia abandonada, mas na verdade estava sob os maus cuidados de um senhor, que fingiu não notar a presença dos três ao entrarem. Atravessaram o recinto desviando de alguns objetos velhos que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

― Ali está a lareira, querida ― Narcisa apontou para uma lareira que estava um pouco mais a frente ― Sabe o que fazer?

Amber concordou enquanto se aproximava, arrastando sua mala e apertando ainda seu gato.

― Dê o gato para Draco, será melhor ― pediu Narcisa pegando o gato dos braços da garota e passando-o para o filho ― Nós vamos mais tarde, iremos aparatar fora dos terrenos. Assim não haverá riscos. Puxe sua capa, assim ― a mulher puxou o capuz de sua capa e fechou alguns botões ― Isso vai ajudar a manter a fuligem longe do seu cabelo e das suas roupas.

― Muito obrigada senhora Malfoy.

A ruiva engoliu o seco e avançou em direção a lareira. Pegou um pouco de pó de flú em uma das mãos e entrou, gritando em seguida:

― Hogwarts!

A sensação era familiar, como aparatar. Mas no lugar de sentir seu corpo sendo puxado para dentro de si, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo. Agradeceu por Narcisa ter ficado com o gato, ele provavelmente morreria ou arrancaria o braço dela. Quando tudo finalmente parou, ela avançou para fora da lareira e abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

A sua frente estava uma sala totalmente diferente do que já vira um dia, era, além de enorme, decorada por diversos quadros, livros e objetos que ela desconhecia. Amber se sentia dentro de uma sala de um colecionador meio desorganizado.

― Senhorita Evans?

Seus olhos pararam de vagar pelo lugar e foram parar diretamente no homem a sua frente. Franziu o cenho ao notar seu enorme cabelo e sua barba quase do mesmo tamanho, e ele usava um vestido, um vestido azul-céu em um tom mais envelhecido. Em seu rosto havia um oclinho meia-lua e por trás dele uma íris intensamente azul. Aquele deveria ser Alvo Dumbledore.

― Diretor Dumbledore ― ela saudou com um aceno de cabeça.

― Seja bem-vinda a Hogwarts ― ele sorriu serenamente ― Venha, me acompanhe.

Ela concordou e o seguiu para mais adiante. Quando ele sentou atrás de uma mesa, viu-se obrigada a ocupar o lugar do outro lado.

― Como se sente?

 _Seja gentil_ , repetiu ela mentalmente.

― Bem, esse meio de transporte é meio violento ― brincou, enquanto esboçava um sorriso e apontava em direção a lareira.

Dumbledore riu suavemente e concordou:

― É o meio mais seguro que temos por enquanto ― o diretor ergueu uma carta em uma das mãos e esclareceu ― Eu recebi a carta dos seus avós, explicando sobre tudo. Sente-se apta para entrar no sexto ano, senhorita Evans?

― Sim, senhor ― ela confirmou rapidamente ― Eu estudei bastante e quero ter a chance de frequentar pelo menos um ano aqui.

― É bom ouvir isso ― ele sorriu em compreensão ― Parece que você vai ser uma ótima aluna, posso esperar o melhor de você.

― Obrigada, diretor. Prometo fazer o meu melhor.

Amber sorriu amarelo sob o olhar intenso de Dumbledore. Não se sentia bem ali, na mira daqueles olhos azuis que pareciam abrir sua mente e a ler calmamente, como um livro que ele acabar de ganhar. O diretor parecia ser realmente sábio, sábio demais para se deixar enganar por uma garota, mesmo treinada como ela.

― Há algo que queira me contar, senhorita Evans?

Ela paralisou ao ouvir a pergunta. Estava bem obvio que ele desconfiava de alguma coisa. O que deveria fazer? Contar e pedir ajuda ou negar até a morte?

― Não, senhor.

A última opção lhe parecia melhor, pelo menos por enquanto.

― Tudo bem ― Dumbledore aceitou, fazendo-a respirar aliviada ― Sua seleção será feita apenas no jantar. Eu a faria aqui, agora mesmo. Mas a senhorita não é a única a chegar atrasada para o inicio do ano letivo...

― Não?

― Não, tivemos um problema com a entrega de algumas cartas para os futuros primeiranistas, eles chegarão em algumas horas ― anunciou,, ainda sorrindo ― Até lá você ficará aos cuidados do professor Snape.

― Professor Snape? ― ela questionou, fingindo não saber de quem se tratava.

Nunca tinha visto Snape, de fato. Mas sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava.

― O professor Snape leciona poções aqui em Hogwart único com o horário livre para acompanha-la em uma plena segunda-feira.

Ela ia pedir para que fosse selecionada logo, insistir na verdade. Mas imaginou que seria melhor que isso ocorresse na frente de todos, assim quando insistisse para sentar na mesa da Grifinória... todos também veriam.

― E acredito que ele gostará de você.

Amber precisou de alguns minutos para entender que Dumbledore ainda falava de Snape, então o olhou confusa.

― Por que acha isso, diretor?

― Porque você se parece muito com uma antiga amiga dele.

A confusão de Amber aumentou. Até ali só descobrira que se parecia com Lilian Potter, mas não sabia que um dia houve uma amizade entre ela e o mais fiel seguidor de seu pai.

― Trata-se de Lilian Potter? ― questionou, hesitante.

― Sim, sabe quem é? ― o interesse de Dumbledore aumentou visivelmente e Amber não estranhou. Sabia que na carta mencionava que não tinha nenhuma relação com o Mundo Bruxo e nem sabia nada sobre ele.

― Não muito bem ― respondeu, sincera ― Apenas ouvi algo sobre isso quando fui comprar meus materiais no Beco Diagonal.

Respirou fundo e abaixou o capuz de sua capa, em seguida verificando se havia algum resíduo, agradecendo mentalmente por estar usando uma blusa de manga.

― Mandou me chamar, diretor?

A voz grave e um tanto irritada veio de uma certa distância dela, e mesmo de costas, reconheceu-a. Sim, com certeza já ouviu aquela voz antes. Virou-se, interessada em conhecer o dono da mesa, e encontrou um homem tão incomum quanto Dumbledore, porém visualmente menos extravagante. Os cabelos negros paravam um pouco antes dos ombros e estavam meio desalinhados, a veste era totalmente negra com uma enorme capa da mesma cor por cima, e os olhos... tão negros quanto o resto de sua roupa e tão surpresos quanto os dela.

Porque Amber estava surpresa em reconhecer a voz de Severo Snape.

Dumbledore pigarreou chamando a atenção, mas apenas ela se movera para voltar a fita-lo.

― Sim, Severo. Essa é a senhorita Amber Evans, a aluna da qual conversamos...

Amber teve uma leve impressão de que Dumbledore estava mencionando o momento em que Snape estava cumprindo a ordem dada por Voldemort e insistia que ela fosse posta na lista de alunos.

― Eu quero que faça companhia a ela até o jantar, onde irá ocorrer a seleção.

Mais uma vez ela sentiu que havia mais informações do que Dumbledore realmente falava. Intercalou seu olhar entre Dumbledore e Snape, totalmente confusa sobre a mensagem subliminar que passava por ali e que falhava em captar.

Snape piscou repetidas vezes antes de conseguir recolocar seu semblante de indiferença e naquele momento Amber percebeu que nisso era exatamente igual a ele: uma máscara por cima de outra máscara e mesmo assim algo sempre escapava. O escapava dele era a palidez, consequência do sustou ou da surpresa, o que escapava dela era o seu nervosismo em mentir para Alvo Dumbledore.

O professor de poções aproximou-se lentamente, fitando-a com interesse.

― Pegue o seu malão e me acompanhe senhorita... Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

**EM SEUS OLHOS by Karen Vegard**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Mesmo tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos do seu mais novo professor, Amber também tentava gravar cada detalhe dos corredores vazios. Sua memória sempre foi muito boa, mas precisaria se dedicar mais para lembrar de cada caminho, cada corredor, cada porta e com certeza para onde cada uma das inúmeras escadas a levaria. Snape não se transformou em um guia turístico, ela apenas deduzia de acordo com o que via e relacionando ao que tinha lido em "Hogwarts, Uma História".

Em um certo momento a claridade da maioria dos corredores foi trocada pela mal iluminação e pelo frio. Ali deveria ser as Masmorras, lar dos Sonserinos. Snape não olhou para trás em nenhum momento, nem sequer dirigiu uma palavra a ela. E isso dizia muito sobre ele, ou sobre o que ele queria que pensassem dele. O professor só parou e a fitou quando chegaram em frente a uma porta de madeira escura e rústica.

Ele lançou um último olhar que ela não conseguiu decifrar e abriu a porta, indicando para que entrasse.

― Esse é o meu escritório ― anunciou enquanto trancava a porta ― É aqui que aplico a maioria das detenções.

O que ele chamava de escritório, Amber chamava de mini sala de aula. Havia a mesa dele no fundo da sala, antes disso havia dois balcões com seus respectivos acentos, compreendeu que era ali que os alunos o xingavam enquanto faziam as poções que ele mandava. Uma parte das paredes era coberta por estantes de livros enquanto a outra havia armários de vidro guardando inúmeros frascos de poções e alguns potes guardando, o que ela reconheceu o que ela reconheceu como sendo ingredientes. Havia duas portas, uma de cada lado da sala e sim, o ar gélido ainda estava ali.

― Acredito que o Lord das Trevas tenha explicado o plano a você ― Snape concluiu passando por ela e indo em direção a porta da esquerda.

― Sim, senhor ― ela concordou vendo-o abrir a porta com um aceno de varinha.

― Esses são os meus aposentos ― ele anunciou entrando ― Ficará aqui até ser selecionada. Ali fica a porta do quarto e lá dentro há um banheiro, sinta-se à vontade para se arrumar logo para o jantar, voltarei em alguns instantes com alguma comida para você.

Amber arrastou seu malão para dentro, mas perdera metade das palavras de Snape, estava mais interessada nos aposentos dele. Era enorme. Com certeza havia um feitiço de expansão ali. Havia uma lareira rodeada por um sofá e uma poltrona, estantes de livros para todos os lados, uma mesa de jantar e seguindo direto, passando em frente a lareira, podia-se encontrar a porta do quarto que ele indicara. Ela virou-se para se certificar de que estava sozinha e encontrou apenas a porta fechada.

O quarto não era exatamente...decorado. Havia a cama de casal entre duas janelas cobertas por grossas cortinas, um criado-mudo, um guarda-roupa e bem a sua frente a porta do que deveria ser o banheiro. Parecia que Snape gostava de manter um padrão reto entre suas portas. Era espaçoso e simples.

Jogou a mala no chão, aos pés da cama e tratou de procurar suas vestes de Hogwarts feitas sob medida sem o seu conhecimento. Mas não as encontrou. Bufou irritada. Não poderia ter esquecido em casa, não mesmo. Ergueu o olhar e a encontrou pendurada na parede da direita, estreitou os olhos desconfiada. Por que suas vestes estava ali? Aproximou-se cautelosamente e verificou a etiqueta, _"Amber"_. Aquelas eram mesmo suas vestes. Deu de ombros, pegou-as e foi direto para o banheiro. Não aceitaria o risco de ficar no mesmo recinto que Snape usando apenas uma toalha.

Apressou-se no banho, não queria ainda estar ali quando Snape chegasse com a comida, estava realmente com fome depois de pular todas as refeições desde o dia anterior. Alcançou seu uniforme e o vestiu, a cada peça rezando para que nada desse errado. Agradeceu internamente por usar uma meia calça e não uma meia enorme, o uniforme não estava ruim. A saia não ultrapassava os joelhos, a blusa estava do tamanho certo. Faltava apenas transfigurar aqueles sapatos horríveis. Fez um aceno com a varinha e no lugar dos sapatos havia uma sapatilha de salto pequeno e opaca. Pelo menos não iria se destacar do resto das roupas.

Fitou-se no espelho e secou os cabelos com a ajuda da divina magia, decidindo escutar Draco e deixá-los soltos. Gostou da sensação de deixá-los cair até sua cintura, a muito tempo não os mantinha soltos, o que deixou as madeixas ruivas mais volumosas e onduladas. Pelo menos não estavam rebeldes.

― Senhorita Evans?

Agarrou suas coisas e saiu do banheiro, a procura de Snape. Encontrou-o na sala, colocando uma bandeja de comida sobre a mesa. Mas quando ele se virou para chama-la mais uma vez, paralisou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

O que se passava na mente de Snape era muito mais confuso do que poderia expressar e do que Amber poderia imaginar. Porque ali na sua frente, quebrando todas as suas barreiras e todas as linhas dos seus pensamentos, estava uma cópia quase exata de Lilian Evans, sua Lily. Tão parecidas que Snape começara a duvidar se sua sanidade. Toda a sua confusão começou quando entrou no escritório de Dumbledore e a viu de costas, porque ali ele não conseguia encontrar nenhuma diferença entre as duas ruivas. Mas quando Amber virou-se para encará-lo ele notou uma diferença gritante... Snape esperava ver amáveis e brilhosos olhos verdes, mas encontrou apenas a mesma cor. Os olhos de Amber expressavam apenas indiferença, eram gélidos e quase opacos. Não havia o brilho da alegria que sempre viu em Lilian.

― Algum problema professor Snape? ― ela questionou começando a ficar constrangida sob o olhar dele.

Snape pigarreou e voltou a ficar sério.

― Precisamos conversar sobre o plano.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto se aproximava e sentava a mesa. Todos queriam rever o plano, mas ela não precisava de lembretes.

― Podemos conversar enquanto eu como? Estou realmente sentindo falta de alguma comida.

Ele sentou a contragosto, ficando de frente para a garota.

― O que sabe sobre Hogwarts?

― Apenas o que meu pai me contou e o que li nos livros ― Amber respondeu sincera. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das noites em que Voldemort estendia um mapa completo de Hogwarts sobre a mesa e apontava os lugares perigosos, as passagens secretas, lugares onde provavelmente ninguém entraria e bons esconderijos. Na época não entendia porque deveria saber tudo aquilo, mas agora tudo fazia sentido.

― E quem é o seu pai?

Ela interrompeu o caminho da maça até sua boca e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Então nem o mais fiel seguidor sabia de sua existência?

― Não sabe quem é o meu pai? ― questionou só para ter certeza.

― Eu deveria? ― Snape questionou também arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Amber negou e decidiu mudar de assunto:

― Pode me ajudar com algum feitiço para esconder a marca?

― Marca?

Lançou um olhar confuso a ele e arregaçou a manga de sua blusa, mostrando a marca gravada em seu pulso esquerdo.

Snape franziu o cenho, ligeiramente surpreso e sacou a varinha, dizendo:

― Deve ser muito boa para ganhar a marca tão jovem.

― Eu tento ― ela respondeu inexpressiva enquanto voltava a comer a maça.

O professor decidiu ignorar algo que remexeu dentro de si e lançou um feitiço no pulso da garota.

― O feitiço é de longa duração, mas iremos renová-lo pelo menos uma vez no mês por garantia. Os feitiços dos meus aposentos já reconhecem você, por isso pode me procurar sempre que quiser.

Ela apenas acenou em concordância.

― Lembra do plano? ― Snape questionou guardando a varinha.

A ruiva engoliu o que tinha na boca e recitou, como se fosse algo que lera a vida toda:

― Ser gentil, ser amiga do Potter, ficar no meio dos grifinórios, ganhar a confiança de todos eles e conseguir informações para Voldemort.

― Também tente ser impertinente e irritante nas minhas aulas, assim eu terei mais motivos para lhe dar detenção ― sugeriu Snape sério.

― Isso não será problema ― Amber garantiu esboçando um sorriso torto.

Então ele se levantou, pronto para deixa-la sozinha.

― Lembra-se onde fica o Salão Principal? Passamos por ele a caminho daqui.

― Aquele com a porta dupla enorme? Lembro sim.

― Ótimo, o jantar será às oito, esteja lá dez minutos antes.

― Sim, senhor.

― Tenho uma reunião com o diretor agora, não toque em nada e não saia daqui, não quero ninguém perdido por ali.

Amber queria dizer que em poucas horas provavelmente saberia mais sobre os corredores de Hogwarts do que ele, que deve ter passado a maior parte da vida ali. Mas o deixou ir embora, tendo a certeza de que seria um assunto tratado entre ele e o diretor. A mesma certeza lhe fez abandonar a comida pela metade assim que ouviu a porta do escritório se fechar, sacou a varinha e lançou em si mesma o feitiço da desilusão, sorrindo ao sentir a sensação gelada cobrir seu corpo. Correu até o espelho do banheiro só para ter certeza que o feitiço funcionara e depois foi até o escritório de Snape, abrindo a porta de forma hesitante, apenas para se certificar de que ele não estava mais no corredor. Correu todo o caminho tomando cuidado para que seus sapatos não fizessem barulho. Diminuiu os passos quando percebeu que já estava chegando e encontrara Snape em frente a uma gárgula.

― Tortas de limão ― ele murmurou.

Deveria ser a senha, Amber imaginou quando a gárgula abriu espaço para que o professor passasse. Ela se apressou e se jogou para dentro do lugar que era guardado pela gárgula. Tampou a boca em uma tentativa de silenciar a própria respiração irregular, lançando um olhar temeroso para o professor a sua frente que parecia não notar a presença dela. Quando a passagem para a sala de Dumbledore se abriu para que Snape saísse e ela pudesse respirar aliviado, ele parou.

Ela voltou a prender a respiração quando Snape virou-se e olhou para o lugar bem próximo de onde ela estava. Ele lançou um olhar desconfiado e retomou seu caminho.

O plano inicial de Amber era entrar na sala junto com Snape, mas agora temia ser vista por Dumbledore. O diretor parecia esperto demais para ser enganado por um simples feitiço de desilusão. Então quando a porta se fechou ela fez o que não fazia a muito tempo: colou sua orelha à porta e rezou para que a conversa deles não fosse muito baixa.

― O que o atrás aqui Severo? Deveria estar fazendo companhia a senhorita Evans.

A voz de Dumbledore a fez respirar aliviada, iria conseguir ouvi-los perfeitamente.

― Se eu soubesse que teria que lidar com Lilian Evans de novo eu jamais teria aceitado essa missão ― Snape garantiu rispidamente.

― Claro que teria aceitado, é o seu trabalho Severo. E ela não é Lilian, meu caro.

― Mas é idêntica a ela ― cortou Snape no mesmo tom ― Os cabelos, as mãos, o rosto. Até mesmo o perfume! O mesmo sobrenome!

Amber franziu o cenho, ela não estava usando perfume. Aquele era, literalmente, o seu cheiro.

― E quanto aos olhos? ― Dumbledore questionou.

― Com certeza os de Lily eram muito mais amáveis.

 _Lily_. Então eles eram grandes amigos mesmo, concluiu Amber.

― Prometeu a Voldemort que cuidaria dela ― Dumbledore o lembrou.

Amber arregalou os olhos. Por que Dumbledore sabia disso? O que, _exatamente_ , Snape contara a ele?

― Eu nem a conheço! ― Snape exclamou irritado ― Nem sabia que havia alguém tão jovem aliado a ele.

― Ora, então faça perguntas ― insistiu Dumbledore ― Você tem que conhecer sua nova pupila, Severo. Saber se ela pode ficar ao nosso lado.

 _Ao_ _ **nosso**_ _lado?!_ , Amber exclamou mentalmente. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

― Não acho que isso seja possível, ela tem a marca Alvo ― Snape revelou, fazendo os olhos da ruiva aumentarem ainda mais.

 _Por que Snape está revelando isso?!_

― Isso pode ser um problema ― comentou Dumbledore ― Mas ela tem apenas quinze anos, não sabemos o que pode ter passado até chegar aqui. Talvez ela precise de uma segunda chance e até mesmo queira isso. Converse com ela quando achar seguro e talvez possamos ganhar mais uma aliada nessa guerra contra Voldemort.

Era o suficiente. Ofegante, Amber se levantou e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que entrara. Assim que seus pés tocaram o piso do corredor, ela correu. Ouvira o suficiente para saber que Snape não era só o seguidor mais fiel de seu pai, ele também era o agente duplo de Dumbledore. O diretor já devia saber de tudo, toda a missão pelo menos.

Sentiu raiva. Passou quinze anos esperando por alguém que tivesse a chance de tirá-la das garras de Voldemort e havia um espião duplo ali o tempo todo. Mas ele nem sequer sabia a existência dela! O feitiço de desilusão sumiu, junto com sua concentração. Ela queria pensar, pensar no que fazer, pensar em um novo plano interno. Antes daquilo ela apenas iria obedecer as ordens, passar as malditas informações, tudo porque não sabia que não conseguiria nada além da morte caso se voltasse contra o pai. Mas agora... agora ela sabia que havia mais um na mesma situação que ela, havia mais pessoas contra Voldemort.

Sentiu o seu corpo bater contra algo e seu pé ser massacrado por alguns objetos. Xingou todos que conhecia ao sentir a dor aguda, mas abriu o maior dos sorrisos ao erguer a cabeça e encontrar uma garota de cabelos castanhos caída na sua frente.

Com certeza estava com sorte.

Livrou-se do sorriso e se apressou para juntar os livros da menina que havia caído em cima do seu pé. Mas a garota ainda não se mexia, apenas a encarava assustada, como Amber previu.

― Desculpe por isso ― a ruiva pediu ainda arrumando os livros ― Eu realmente não prestei atenção por onde andava.

A castanha balançou a cabeça e se levantou, ainda assustada.

― Desculpa, mas quem é você? Nunca a vi por aqui.

― Ah sim, serei selecionada hoje à noite ― Amber sorriu e estendeu a mão desocupada ― Muito prazer, meu nome é Amber Evans.

― Nossa... er, bem, prazer, sou Hermione Granger ― a outra balbuciou apertando sua mão.

― Ah, seus livros ― Amber lembrou passando os livros para Hermione ― Para onde ia com tanta pressa?

― Estava indo deixar meus livros... no dormitório ― respondeu Hermione ainda assustada com o que estava vendo ― Meus amigos estão esperando e eu perdi a hora na biblioteca.

― Quer ajuda?

Hermione apenas acenou e deixou a ruiva pegar mais da metade dos livros de suas mãos. Então ajeitou sua bolsa sobre os ombros e continuou o caminho até o salão comunal da Grifinória, dessa vez acompanhada.

― Então... hoje é o seu primeiro dia?

Amber sorriu, sabia exatamente o que dizer, então respondeu:

― Sim, minha vó estava doente e por isso tive que adiar minha vinda para Hogwarts.

― E você ficou andando por ai?

― Sim, não tenho onde ficar até ser selecionada e não conheço muito bem Hogwarts ainda ― a ruiva mentiu.

― Não quer... ficar comigo? Na torre da Grifinória? ― Hermione perguntou hesitante.

Amber arregalou os olhos, por essa não esperava.

― Sério? Não sei se posso, não sou da Grifinória.

― Mas não pode ficar andando por ai até o jantar, acho que não fará mal algum.

― Se você diz...

Amber poderia ajoelhar e beijar os pés de Hermione por dar a ela uma chance de mostrar, antes da seleção, que poderia ser alguém diferente da filha de Voldemort. Mas também poderia estapeá-la por facilitar tanto o plano do mesmo.

Quando chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher-gorda, porta de entrada para a Torre dos leões, Amber fez questão de ficar um pouco distante da castanha, não queria ouvir a senha. Quando o quadro abriu passagem, Hermione virou-se e a chamou com um sorriso. Seu coração batia furiosamente em seu peito quando entrou. A primeira coisa que fez foi notar os detalhes e guarda-los, depois notou que o local estava vazio.

― Hermione? ― Amber virou-se para encontrar um ruivo irritado descer as escadas ― Onde você estava? Ficamos te esperando...

A voz dele morreu ao encontra-la ao lado de Hermione. A ruiva parecia um fantasma aos olhos dele.

― Rony, foi a Mione que chegou?

O coração de Amber deu um salto, batendo mais rápido ao ouvir a voz de Potter. O garoto nem notara a presença dela, descia as escadas com os olhos presos no caderno que estava na sua mão, parou ao lado do amigo e o fitou confuso ao encontra-lo estático e pálido..

― Rony?

― Ha-Harry ― o outro gaguejou apontando para a ruiva.

― Rony, tudo bem? O que aconteceu? ― Harry insistiu esquecendo o caderno e balançando os ombros do amigo.

― Harry! ― Rony exclamou começando se irritar com a cegueira do amigo.

Harry finalmente olhou para onde Rony apontava.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso constrangido ao notar os amigos paralisados, pálidos e encarando Amber descaradamente.

― Pessoal ― ela chamou, elevando a voz e fazendo-os acordar ― Essa é Amber Evans.

― Prazer ― a garota saudou de repente se sentindo tímida com a atenção que recebia.

― Amber ― Hermione prosseguiu ― Esses são meus amigos Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

― Oi, senhorita Evans ― Harry começou descrente.

― Por favor, me chamem de Amber.

― Você é linda ― Rony disse subitamente, ficando completamente vermelho em seguida.

― Obrigada, Ronald.

Foi difícil Hermione convencer os garotos de que Amber não pertencia a Grifinória, até mesmo apontava para a falta de cor no uniforme da ruiva. Ela apenas riu, achando graça da ingenuidade de cada um. Amber apenas foi gentil, pela primeira vez deixara sua máscara cair na frente de outras pessoas. E não estava fazendo tudo isso, esboçando sorrisos, por causa de um plano de Voldemort. Na verdade, em um certo momento, esqueceu dos objetivos do plano e deixou-se ser e agir como ela mesma.

― Eu não acredito que você não conhece o Harry ― duvidou Rony, teimoso.

Amber se sentiu mal ao manter a mentira.

― Eu deveria?

― Ele é o menino-que-sobreviveu!

― Sobreviveu a quê?

Rony bufou e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o braço da poltrona.

― Ela estava dentro de uma caverna ― murmurou em desistência.

― Ou talvez ela só morasse no mundo trouxa ― interviu Harry lançando um olhar repreensivo a Rony.

― Não ligue para o Rony, Amber ― pediu Hermione em tom de desculpas ― Ele não sabe como é viver no mundo trouxa.

― Posso fazer uma pergunta? ― Amber questionou, hesitante.

Ela realmente não queria entrar nesse assunto, mas a curiosidade estava matando-a por dentro. Não obteve resposta durante quinze anos, então agora iria abraçar as dúvidas até encontrar uma certeza.

― Claro que pode ― Hermione confirmou animada.

Amber fitou cada olhar, cada expressão. Deveria mesmo se abrir tanto com eles?

― Por que me olharam daquela maneira quando me viram pela primeira vez?

O trio se entreolhou e como ela esperava, Hermione respondeu:

― Er... bem, você se parece _muito_ com Lilian Potter, a mãe do Harry.

― E o quanto sou parecida com ela?

Eles se entreolharam mais uma vez em uma conversa silenciosa. Harry acenou a cabeça concordando com algo e retirou algo do bolso da calça, entregando a Amber em seguida. Ela aceitou o pedaço de papel e os fitou confusa, até o abrir, então compreendeu.

― Essa é minha mãe, a foto foi tirada na época de Hogwarts mais ou menos no sétimo ano ― Harry esclareceu em tom baixo ― Não sei bem, eu meio que roubei a foto.

Amber analisou a foto mais uma vez. Ali havia duas garotas abraçadas, rindo e se abraçando, uma ela não tinha a mínima ideia de quem era, mas a outra... era impossível não reconhecer. Os mesmos cabelos ruivos, a mesma cor de íris, o mesmo sorriso que raramente surgia no rosto de Amber, o mesmo nariz. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Será que até sobre isso Voldemort estava mentindo?

― Não... não tem medo de perder a foto? ― questionou tentando se recuperar.

― Não, Hermione enfeitiçou para que ela sempre volte para mim ― Harry respondeu sorrindo enquanto pegava a foto de volta ― Olhe.

Ele jogou a foto no ar e segundos depois a mesma voltou para suas mãos em passe de mágica. Amber acompanhou tudo sem realmente notar o que estava vendo.

― Tudo bem, Amber? ― Harry questionou a fitando com atenção.

― Claro, claro ― ela se apressou em responder ― Só estou preocupada com a seleção.

Esse era o momento de Amber unir o útil ao agradável?

― Preocupada com o quê? ― questionou Rony.

Ela fitou cada um e suspirou antes de responder:

― Acho que vou para a Sonserina.

Rony arregalou os olhos, mas foi Hermione que questionou:

― Por que acha isso? Não vejo características sonserinas em você.

― Porque meu pai era um Sonserino e meus avós querem o mesmo de mim ― não era totalmente mentira, a única diferença era que seu próprio pai a queria na Sonserina.

― Não acho que sua família possa definir quem você é ― Hermione tentou reconfortar.

― Não entendeu, eles _querem o mesmo_ de mim ― a ruiva insistiu ― Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer se eu não for para a Sonserina.

Os olhos do trio se arregalaram em compreensão. Mas Amber queria mais, já tinha implantado a dúvida, só faltava eles a encontrarem e começarem a se questionar. Acreditara que contara o suficiente de sua vida para que eles questionassem pelo menos um erro.

― Não importa, eu preciso ir ― avisou já se levantado ― Daqui a pouco será o jantar.

― Não, espera! ― exclamou Hermione fazendo-a parar. A castanha levantou depressa e correu até a ruiva, perguntando ― Não quer conversar sobre isso?

O foco de Amber falhou por alguns segundos. Hermione estava-a tratando como uma amiga e a ruiva era novata nessa área, na verdade não tinha experiência alguma. Por que não se deixar levar?

Não, não podia se apegar assim tão rápido. Era o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts!

― Acho melhor não Hermione, acabei de conhecer vocês ― explicou sincera ― Me desculpem.

Virou-se para ir embora e mais uma vez foi impedida, dessa vez por Harry.

― Amber?

Fitou os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Harry, esperando que o mesmo continuasse. O moreno se aproximou com calma e sorriu ao dizer:

― Não importa para onde for seleciona hoje, poderá sempre contar com a gente. Amigos?

Ele estendeu sua mão com o sorriso ainda no rosto. Amber prendeu a respiração ao notar o ato e encontrar um sorriso amável em Hermione e um sorriso contido em Rony.

Então soube que o seu plano estava completamente comprometido, pois a partir daquele momento não havia mais chances de Amber Evans continuar ao lado de Voldemort. Sempre tivera um motivo para lutar contra seu pai, mas depois de todos os acontecimentos de hoje... tinha certeza de que não estava sozinha.

Conversaria com Dumbledore, pediria ajuda ao Snape, revelaria tudo ao trio de ouro de Hogwarts.

E se tudo desse errado? Bom, ela morreria tentando.

― Amigos.


End file.
